The Cold Flame Envelops All
by Bratworth
Summary: Aki is somehow transported back to her past, but with no memories of Yusei, the Signers, or anything about her life before. It's as if she's really back in those times... But this time, will she still be saved? Will things go differently now, for the worst or better? Only Aki can find the answers in this maze... Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1 - The Start of a Blooming Rose

The idea to write this suddenly just came to me, so it's all coming along as I continue. Aki's whole backstory and general story has always interested me and been one of my favorites in the series, so that's just one reason I decided to write this. Hope you enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own 5d's or anything in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series.**

* * *

Night arrived in Neo Domino City, lights still on around the city. A certain red haired girl was trying to get some sleep… She woke up though, in cold sweat. Getting out of her bed, she stared out the window and sighed.

"…Not again…"

After Aki mumbled that, she changed her clothes and snuck out of the house. She got on her D-Wheel and rode off, wandering around the city, driving around. She hoped it might clear her head. For some strange reason, she'd been having nightmares lately. All about her life before, in the past. She thought she had moved on from them, but these nightmares are reminding her of those dark times.

She drove around a corner, and stopped her D-Wheel, getting off the bike. Leaning against the sides, she gazed out, seeing the beautiful city in its nighttime state, full of color. Her life has turned around, and for the better. So why was she still reminded of then…!?

Closing her eyes a moment and sighing, she turned back around, about to get on her D-Wheel. …Only to realize it was no longer there. "Huh? Where did my…"

While she looked, she suddenly caught glimpse of a… A thorn? Walking over towards it, she kneeled and examined it closer. While doing so, she realized the area around her was getting darker, almost pitch black. Immediately getting back up, she cautiously but quickly looked around her.

"What's going on…? Is this some hologram?" She asked to herself, raising an eyebrow. However, she was not expecting to get an actual answer.

"Unfortunately for you, it isn't."

Hearing the voice, Aki flinched. What was going on!? Who said that, what is this? So many questions in the blink of an eye, and she couldn't do much. The only thing she could was ask simple questions. "Who are you!? _Where_ are you…!?" She called out, still trying to find out where she is, but only darkness surrounded her.

As she looked closer though, she noticed something. It wasn't just pitch darkness around her. To put it specifically, it was all black roses. "Roses…"

"Don't you like them? Or does it remind you…" The person's sentence trailed off, but Aki knew what they meant.

Glaring over where she heard the voice, she stood in a defensive stance. "What's up with this!? What are you trying to pull here?" Thinking about it, she actually recognized this voice somewhat. Yet, at the same time… It was as if it were a stranger.

"You've been plagued with nightmares regarding your past, haven't you?"

What…? How… did they know? Aki's scowl faded, and was now replaced with a look of confusion. As much as she wanted to ask, she knew they wouldn't answer, so she remained quiet, still with that look.

Before the mysterious person continued speaking, Aki heard them chuckle. "I think I'll return you to those times."

If Aki wasn't paying much attention before, she certainly was now. "What!? What are you saying…? Return me to then!?" This person had to be bluffing, how could that even be possible? But then… Why did she believe them?

As she was about to try and walk over to where she heard them, the thorns grabbed around her legs, making her unable to move. Aki still tried her best to move them, but it was no use. Plus, the thorns were starting to dig into her if she struggled too much.

"Urgh… Let me go! Why would you do that…!?" There was no time for an answer though. Right after she asked that, the thorns took over her body more and more, as well the roses… Until she was covered with them. It felt as if she was being sunk into an ocean… An ocean which hurt as if she was being cut apart.

The next thing she knew, she woke up… Smelling what seemed to be a fire. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw fire was all around her. "Wh-What's going on…!?" Aki muttered that, but didn't get up, and stared at the flames. But while looking… She knew this place. Yes, it was a setting eerily familiar to her… her own house.

It took a tiny struggle, but she got up. Cuts were all on her legs and on her upper body, but she was still able to move around. "Th-This…" She walked around the fires and came into a room. And to her surprise… She saw her parents… And her younger self!? No… This couldn't be. She was witnessing the moment when her Signer powers surfaced. When her power first actually hurt someone…. Her own father.

She came right at the part when her own dad called her a "monster". Hearing it once again… Aki shuddered and ran away from the room, trying to find a way to leave. "No… What is this!? Why did I have to see that again?"

And after wondering those thoughts, the voice came again from before. "So, Aki. You now see I have the power for you to return to this past."

Stopping, Aki was afraid, but she kept calm on the outside. "You're just showing me my memories somehow. You can't actually return me to then." She retorted, even though she didn't actually believe her own words. If they could show her memories it wouldn't be so farfetched, would it?

"Oh I beg to differ. I'll do it then. I'll return you to your middle school days first, start from there."

Aki turned around, even though no one was there. "You can't! Return me back, to how things should be. The present! Where I have Yusei, the other signers… My friends!"

Again, Aki heard them giggle, which caused her to scowl again. "How about... No. Once I do it, your memories will all be gone. You won't remember 'Yusei' and those others you know. Nothing."

Her eyes were as wide as they could be now, horrified. Were they being serious!? "No…. No. Don't do it. My life is better now, if I hadn't met Yusei…"

Before she could argue more, everything turned black once again, as she was engulfed by it. The last thing she saw… Was the shadow of someone. Was it that person…? Not that it mattered anymore, it was already done and she could do nothing to stop it.

Aki awoke, in her school uniform. She was on the top of the school building, and looked up. "Oops, I guess I fell asleep." She muttered while wiping her eyes. "…Huh? Why were there tears in my eyes?" She wondered, but brushed it off as probably just a nightmare caused it.

She really was in the past now, wasn't she… Back to those cold 'Black Rose' days.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Black Rose Witch

This chapter is fairly short, but mainly because I just want things to start moving. I hope you enjoy~

* * *

Aki walked around the corridor of the building, after she was finished with her nap. It didn't matter if she skipped classes sometimes, even the teachers seemed wary of her. That and she was good enough at duels anyway, she didn't needed extra teaching.

Students backed away, and always made sure to keep their distance from her. Aki didn't bother looking at them, and tried her hardest to not care, as difficult as it may have been. She exited the school, as the classes were all done now. She still lived in the dorms at the academy, since this was after another incident with her parents… The one where she saw them happy without her.

She walked around the city and went into the backer parts of it. Going into a corner where nobody else was, she got her mask out and other parts of clothes, which were for her 'Black Rose Witch' persona.

Aki had gotten into the dueling underground system and crushed many opposing duelists there. It didn't take long for those all around the area to know the Black Rose Witch.

_I dueled all of those pathetic duelists and intentionally tried to hurt them as much as I could. All to get my aggressions out on them. I used 'the Black Rose Witch' side as a way to hide my guilt. At first, I really didn't want to hurt anyone, I wanted to avoid it. However…_

Another duel just ended, Aki of course winning it, and her opponent was… Well, they could use a doctor's appointment now. After that, she challenged another duelist who naively thought they could finally put an end to her winning streak.

_I dueled and dueled…And in turn, hurt and hurt duelists. I enjoyed it, it was a way to take my mind off harsh reality. If I injure others, so what? This was their punishment, for society treating me like some freak._

The day was almost over now, as Aki ended her dueling. As she was making her way back to the dorm, she noticed she mistakenly went the wrong way. She took the route that led to her home… or what used to be.

"How could I make that mistake? This is no longer where I belong." She coldly mumbled to herself and turned away. "…I don't belong _anywhere_."

As she was about to leave the area, she unexpectedly heard a voice… One she hoped to never hear again. Or perhaps, she longed for it, it was clashing.

"Aki!" It was Hideo, her own dad.

After a flinch, Aki turned around somewhat, glaring at him. "…You…" There was obvious disgust in her voice, making it clear she didn't want to see or speak with him. She backed away, as if just one wrong move, and she would run off.

Hideo didn't move though, and his worried expression remained. "Aki, last time we saw you… Well…"

_My parents always look so sad or nervous when I'm around them. But that time I saw them without me… They looked actually happy. Why!?_

"You don't know what to say, so say nothing. I don't care anymore. If you're happy without me, then that's just fine." Aki managed to spat, looking down the whole while. "I don't need you guys anymore…!"

Aki yelled that and dashed off, some tears in her eyes. Hideo reached out to her, but it was too late. "Aki…!"

Wiping her few tears away, Aki finally made it a good enough distance away from there. She was out of breath, but continued walking. It was getting awfully late, but she needed to take out her frustration somehow. And that meant 'becoming' the Black Rose Witch again and beating duelists. With that idea in mind, she did just that.

_Defeat and defeat... Destroy and destroy… That's all my life is now. Being this witch that brings destruction, pain._

Aki finally had enough dueling and ran off, to an alley and hid there. She couldn't let anyone figure out who the Black Rose Witch really was after all. She stood against the side of the wall, not taking her mask off just yet. Those duels didn't help very much at all… She felt like nothing was helping lately.

"…It's probably because I saw my parents recently and now today…"

Suddenly, she felt the presence of someone else. They were coming closer and closer… Aki immediately turned around, to see who it was. Her eyes widened, as she saw a man in a trench coat, his hair red-ish, and eyes as if he could pierce into her soul. His name… Was Divine.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Offer

Who was this man…? Why was he standing in front her, as if he had business with her? Aki warily stared at him, although not that he could tell that, since her mask covered her eyes from him.

"Hello there, young lady." He spoke up with a smile.

Aki's gaze didn't let up, and she backed away as much as she could. "…What do you want."

Much like with Aki's stare, Divine's smile didn't falter. He grabbed her mask, and pulled it off, much to the girl's surprise. How arrogant of him…!

After closely examining her face, Divine looked at the mask, but then back at her. "It's a shame that you're hiding yourself like this. You're beautiful, inside and out. Not some 'witch' like everyone is making you out to be."

_…What…? Why is he saying this? There must be a reason, he has to be tricking me. Who is this guy anyway, and why is he acting like he knows me at all…!?_

Aki said nothing, too confused to. Divine began to frown a little and led his hand through her hair, which had grown out recently. "My name is Divine, and I'd like to help you."

"Di…vine…?" Aki finally muttered, her eyes still as wide as before. _I feel like I know him, but that can't be…_

"You finally said something." Divine grinned once more, and continued, "Aki Izayoi is your name, am I right?"

Again, Aki froze. He knew her name? She wanted to ask things, but her mouth wouldn't move, for whatever reason. If she were usually in a situation like this, she would have used her powers to hurt the person, and then go off, but now… She had no wish to even attempt so. It was all very strange… Still, she managed to nod.

Noticing Aki's obvious bewilderment, Divine figured he should explain. "You see, Aki… The reason I'm here, at this moment, is because I can save you."

_Save me? What is he talking about now. I don't… I don't need help or to be 'saved'…_

"Believe it or not, but there are actually many people out there like you. Psychic duelists, to be exact, who all have the same power, and are shunned and treated like outcasts." He explained, trying to go slow for the girl.

Simply listening, Aki concentrated highly on what is was saying. Her interest piqued, once he mentioned all of that.

Divine continued, "I'm actually one of them as well. I'm a psychic duelist who was in a situation much like yours… It was as if I was some monster to society, and had to be kept away from people." He informed, pain hidden in his voice.

Now that was what brought her in. She immediately gained high interest into whatever he was going to say next, or ask of her. Hearing him say he was like her, and maybe still is… She was now willing to believe him.

"…Never mind that. This brings me to what I want to ask of you. I created the Arcadia Movement. Have you ever heard of it?"

Aki shook her head in response. She vaguely knew it, but not enough to even guess what it could be. She wasn't really educated in that type of stuff… Mainly just dueling, actually.

"It's a place where psychic duelists can be at, a home for them. They're trained in dueling as well, to help hone their skills. So you see… I want you to join it as well." Divine held his hand out towards her and eagerly awaited an answer.

She glanced away, avoiding eye contact, still with her sorrowful look. As much as the offer interested her, she wasn't so sure she could believe him. She actually did kind of trust him, but her mind didn't want her to. "…I don't know. Just meeting you and all of that… I'm not sure if I can believe your words so quickly."

Hearing that, Divine pulled his hand away. It wasn't the reaction he'd hoped for, but that didn't mean he was going to give up. "I see. It's alright, I understand. It's a big decision, Aki. You can think it over, okay?"

_He's saying my name as if he knows me so well. But… But my heart has this strange feeling that I trust him. However, my mind isn't thinking the same way… What's with me?_

"...Okay." She replied slowly. There was uncomfortable silence after that, but Divine quickly broke that.

"I'll come see you again. Just keep my offer in mind, alright? I won't let you sink into this pit of loneliness any longer, Aki…" He gently whispered to her and walked off.

…After that, he was gone. Aki still didn't know why he would bother with her, and as much as she wanted to forget the occurrence… She kept thinking about it. What it would be like if she did join this Arcadia Movement. While those thoughts were spinning around, the next day arrived.

Divine walked outside of the school building waiting for Aki to come out. He learned about her schedule, that on certain days, she would go out and duel in the underground dueling area. Other times, she would just stay holed up in her dorm room.

"…Only a minute now…" He mumbled while looking at his watch. Soon after, he caught sight of the girl, and walked near to where she was. However, once he got near… He saw her talking to some other girl?

"Aki, I think we could become friends! Just give me a chance, alright…?" The girl pleaded.

Aki turned the other way, and glared. "Don't mess with me. I have no intention of ever becoming 'friends' with you."

"But… Still, I won't give up!"

"…Fine then. How about this? Let's duel." Aki suggested while getting her duel disk already out.

The girl looked confused but nodded. "O…Okay then!"

Divine continued to watch from behind a wall as the duel began. As the duel continued… The girl soon came to realize just how much of a mistake accepting the duel was. She began to have cuts on her, actual impact from the monsters attacks. Just before she was going to ask to stop the duel, Aki dealt one final attack…. One that sent the girl flying across the area, and blood on her.

Aki walked over toward her, but the girl quickly reacted by getting up. Before running away, she gave one quick fearful glance toward Aki and ran away from her.

Letting out a sigh, Aki started to walk off now, but then she bumped into someone. "Ouch…." She looked up and saw it was that guy again. Divine. "…You."

"Aki, pleasant seeing you." Divine flashed a smile at her as soon as they met eyes. "Quite an impressive duel there."

She thought about walking on, ignoring him, but hearing that last part, she looked right back at him again, remaining silent all the while.

His grin was still there, and he continued, "Why don't we go somewhere to talk? My treat."

The two went to a tiny café outside of the school, Aki begrudgingly following along. After taking their seats, they ordered two drinks and Aki remained quiet the whole time, but figured she should speak up.

"…So. What do you want?" She asked, reluctant to do so.

The waitress came back with their drinks and Divine handed Aki's hers, the latter taking hold of it. It was a cappuccino, heavy on sugar. Divine sipped his coffee, "I can't just come to see you?"

Aki cautiously glared at him. "We both know that isn't it. You still want to convince me of joining that Arcadia Movement, is that right?"

Divine chuckled, but nodded. "You don't joke around. I like that."

_Sheesh, this guy… He may seem like he's joking around, but he's being serious, isn't he? He's got a soft aura, but still stern. A good leader, is a way to put it. Being around someone like him… Maybe that wouldn't be so bad…?_

"Are you thinking about agreeing?" He asked, taking yet another drink.

Some blush appeared on Aki's face and she turned her head away. "….N-No. I don't get why you would want me to join. You saw that duel earlier, I only hurt everyone. That means I'll hurt you, if…."

Divine gazed right into Aki's eyes and frowned. His expression was so serious, it sent chills down Aki's spine. As if… As if he knew everything about her.

"….Aki, I think I get it now. You act like you don't care if you hurt people, and that you do so because everyone has shunned you. However… You still don't _want_ to hurt anyone. And so you push those few people who try to get close to you, because you don't wish to hurt them, but then, you do hurt them because you don't want to hurt them any worse." Divine made an attempt to smile and continued, "I admire that, to be honest."

_Admire? Is he insane…? Who could ever think that? He must be lying, he has to be. But… His eyes… He doesn't look like he is._

Aki shifted in her seat, trying to get a better look at the man, discreetly. Divine made note of it, but said nothing. It as amusing, to say the least. "…You're just trying to sugarcoat sweet words at me, to get me to join."

"You're trying to look at me better to see if I'm lying or not, right?" He smirked, "Here then." He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to his face so she could stare into his eyes. She didn't like how close they were, but did just as he offered.

_Why do I feel like I can trust him? It's true, his eyes, I feel like they're the truth. This is the first time this has ever happened to me…_

Aki pulled away and slumped back in her seat, taking her drink. "Hmph, I see now…"

"Hm?" Divine perked up again, hearing Aki finally say something else.

She looked away, her face covered by her hair. "I have nowhere else really… I hate the academy, and having to stay in that dorm." She paused, but shortly after continued, "I'll come with you then."


End file.
